User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 38
'Prison break' Theraldis i přes vážnost jejich situace bojoval s poťouchlým smíchem. Ještě jednou zkusil sílu pout, ale samozřejmě odolala jeho pokusům o osvobození. Rozhlédl se po ostatních magistrech - většinou mlčeli, někteří ještě stále špinaví od zaschlé krve a prachu z poslední bitvy, po které ani nestačili popadnout dech, než maršálek Garithos rozkázal svým vojákům, aby se jich chopili a zavřeli je zde, v arkánních trezorech a kobkách Dalaranu. Rommath přecházel jejich společnou celou jako divoký rys, kterého poprvé zavřeli do klece. Tak jako ostatní měl ruce spoutány za zády, jako by se pověrčiví lidé báli elfích čar a kouzel i v celách, jejichž zdi pohlcovaly magii. Jestli měl někdo naději se odsud dostat proti vůli věznitelů, byli to válečníci a rytíři...ale ti skončili kdo ví kde, v tomhle proklatém vlhkém podzemí, snad ještě větším než samotné město tam nahoře. Aethas Sunreaver vypadal ze všech zajatých mágů nejklidněji. Jediný necloumal pouty, nevraždil očima strážné, nepřecházel sem a tam. "Jsou to zrádci jako všichni lidé. Nikdy jsme nikomu z Aliance neměli věřit. A Kirin Tor jsou stejné krve. Jak dokonale ukázali své pravé barvy ve chvíli, kdy je poprvé skutečně potřebujeme!" Rommath stiskl rty a kopl jednou nohou do kovové mříže, která zazvonila, zatímco on bolestí zkřivil tvář. Spletité chodby dalaranských kobek ještě dlouho vracely ozvěnu toho zvuku. Přilákala k jejich mřížím i dva ze strážných, kteří do nich varovně udeřili svými zbraněmi, až elfům zalehly jejich citlivé dlouhé uši. "Kirin Tor zbyla jen hrstka, je jich málo i proti nám. Doslova pouhé desítky, které přežily plenění Dalaranu. Nejsou v pozici, aby oponovali muži ovládajícímu nejsilnější armádu na Severu," odvětil Aethas smířlivým tónem. "A to nás tu nechají shnít?! Většina z nás sloužila Dalaranu stejně oddaně a stejně dlouho jako Silvermoon! Měli jsme tohle místo za druhý domov!" vykřikl Rommath, ale byl ve svých dalších lamentech přerušen jedním ze strážných. "Hej ty, dlouhý ucho! Zklidni se, než tě zklidníme osobně a ručně. A jdi dál od mříží." "Jak si to dovoluješ hovořit s Arcimágem a Grand magistrem?" zasykl Rommath, ale Theraldis se mu náhle postavil do výhledu a varovně zakroutil hlavou. "Uděláte to horší pro všechny, Grand magistře. Je lépe, když nám ti primitivové zatím nevěnují pozornost," zašeptal. "Ah jistě, pan diplomat a jeho sladká hadí řeč. To vy jste nás do téhle prokleté Aliance zatáhl! Vaše vyjednávání a vemlouvání se Princi!" odsekl Rommath a upřel oči na Theraldise. "No podívej na ně, maršál měl pravdu. Nelidské bestie. Sežerou se mezi sebou," poznamenal druhý strážný. Aethas se ke strážným za mříží otočil zády a zadíval se na Rommatha, zastavil se Theraldisovi po boku. "Grand Magistře, ještě bych Kirin Tor neodepisoval," zašeptal, "ale nevidím důvod dělat těm buranům radost z naší trýznivé situace." "Vy jste neslyšeli Prince, když nás ten zrádný čubčí syn Garithos nechal zajmout? Nabídl svůj život za nás všechny, protože přijmout pomoc nág bylo jen jeho rozhodnutí, které jsme nemohli ovlivnit! Jako by nebylo dost jasné, že nebýt těch slizkých potvor, nikdo z nás tam nepřežil a Dalvengyr s Pohromou měli zpět Dalaran." "Garithosovi nikdy nešlo jen o život Prince. Na konci druhé války orkové vypálili jeho vesnici, zatímco on bojoval pod elfími průsmyky a bránil elfí říši. Ne, že by tehdy uspěl, ale dalo mu to záminku znepříjemnit všem elfům z okolí Blackwoodu život natolik, že tu oblast opustili. Chce pomstu, za kterou ho ostatní lidé neuvidí jako vraha, ale jako hrdinu. A chce naše zlato," Theraldis lehce pokrčil rameny. "Pak proč tu není Princ s námi?! Jestli ho popravili, pak na mou duši..." thumb|left|549px "Možná dostal nějakou privilegovanou celu? A ne, jak znám Garithose a jeho teatrálnost, v žádném případě by si nedovolil popravit jediného z nás v skrytu bez divadla před svými nastoupenými jednotkami. Stejně tak lze jen těžko předpokládat, že by mrhal zásobami a zdroji, aby živil tolik zajatců dlouhou dobu. Jistě už ve svém chorém mozku přichystal nějaké konečné řešení, ke kterému to spělo od prvního dne, co jsme se mu hlásili. Princ je jistě v pořádku... zatím," Theraldis se odvrátil od magistrů a zadíval se do kouta, kde mezi bojovými mágy seděl naštvaný Vael'thas. Opět mu cukl koutek úst při pohledu na bonus, kterého se kapitánu Snowdawn dostalo, narozdíl od všech ostatních: roubík. Došel pomalu až k němu a zastavil se. Vael zvedl oči od vyšívaných bot, kalhot a dlouhého kabátce až nahoru k nakloněné hlavě magistra Silversun, který se mu nepokrytě smál. "Hmmffmhfu," slíbil mu. "Tvá noční hra na Illidana a Maiev získala nové rozměry, Vaeli, že?" neodpustil si Theraldis a Vael ho zkusil ze sedu kopnout do citlivého místa. Magistr celkem ladně uskočil a chtěl pokračovat v popichování, když z chodby zazněly hlasy stráží a nějaké ženy. Ohlédl se tím směrem stejně jako všichni ostatní. "Arcimágyně, ale my nemáme ''žádné zprávy od lorda Garithose o možnosti návštěv vězňů," rozčiloval se velitel hlídky, zatímco kolem něj naprosto bez zastavení či povšimnutí prošla drobná žena ve fialové róbě a s šedými vlasy staženými do přísného uzlíku. "Sami víte, jaký osud pro ně maršál přichystal. Chcete mi odepřít rozloučení s přáteli?" přísně se zadívala na hlídku a velitel jí s povzdechem ustoupil z cesty. "Ne, madam. Ale jen dokud se nepřesype písek v hodinách," vytáhl od opasku malé přesýpací hodiny a postavil je na stolek, u kterého seděli další dva strážní a hráli kostky. "Modera?" Aethas zbystřil a přistoupil k mříži, u které postávali zbylí lidští vojáci. "Lord Garithos je natolik lidský, že vás nenechá zemřít v celách hladem po magii," řekla žena a pomalu se přiblížila, "ani nedovolí, aby vás strávilo šílenství, kterým vás jistě nakazily ty nelidské zrůdné nágy." "No, toho se vážně nemusej bát, brzy bude po všem. Lord Garithos je plánuje hromadně popravit za svítání, víme," dopověděl za ni jeden z vojáků u mříže a otočil se k ní, pak jí váhavě zasalutoval. "Už aby byl úsvit tady, mám z těch elfů husí kůži," otřásl se druhý voják a také jí ustoupil z cesty, pak se vydal ke strážným u stolku. "Nedělejte si starosti, v těch celách jsou bezpečný jak vokurky v láku. Postavili je Kirin Tor, aby zabránili experimentům a jejich výsledkům běhat volně po městě a strašit cizince nebo děti, víme?" první strážný se rozchechtal. "Jejich magie jim je na nic, dokud jsou uvnitř a oni to zatraceně dobře ví," dodal, shrnul kalhoty a vystrčil na skupinu magistrů v cele chlupatý zadek. "Myslím, že nyní už jsem viděl vše a mohu zemřít," prohlásil Theraldis po chvilce. "Vskutku netušil jsem, že si lidští samci musí holit i své pravé tváře," odkašlal si Rommath a před mřížemi se právě v ten okamžik zablesklo. Kolem stolku s přesýpacími hodinami, korbely a kostkami se náhle místo vojáků hemžila skupinka krys. Voják s kalhoty na půl žerdi zůstal v předklonu, přimražen na místě ledovým kouzlem. Modeřiny tenké rty se prohnuly ve zlém úsměvu. "Ale já nejsem uvnitř, na to jsi zapomněl, že? Klíče a pohyb," zvedla jednu ruku praskající ledem, od které stoupala namodralá pára, druhou natáhla k vojákovi. Okamžitě upustil halapartnu. Neprotestoval. Cvakal zuby a kryl si jednou rukou rozkrok, když druhou lovil klíče. "Mi-mi-milost, ma-madam!" "Budu něžná," slíbila mu, když klíče převzala a proměnila ho v ovci. "Vy nejste Modera," poznamenal Aethas, když se přiblížila k mříži a antimagická obrana cel z ní smyla i její vlastní iluzorní kouzlo. Zlatěplavé vlasy a elfí uši mluvily za vše, zatímco zápasila s těžkým zarezlým zámkem i jeho arkánní pečetí. "Ne. Mohu arcimágyni Moderu zavolat, ale pochybuji, že se staví, magistře Sunreavere. Leda byste trval na šálku čaje nejvyšší důležitosti. Modera má moc práce s rozruchem, který vznikl u Kirin Torské stráže. Skoro to vypadá na falešný požár hlavního velení u nové brány," usmála se Isiel, když odemkla celu a pustila je ven. Theraldis si ulehčeně protáhl a procvičil ruce, aby do nich dostal krev, pak elfku prudce objal. "Musíme najít Prince, není času nazbyt. A... jeho můžeme nechat takhle, ne? Chodit může, mluvit nepotřebuje," ukázal přes rameno na Vael'thase, který vyskočil na nohy a otáčel se zády, aby mu také pomohli z pout. "Obávám se, že pouhá magie nám na cestu ven nebude stačit," poznamenal Aethas. "Ještě budeme rádi za každého, kdo se tu trochu vyzná a má dost sil k boji zbraněmi. Nuže, pospěšme, selama ashal'anore!" thumb|left|700px Tím směrem je přitáhly dva krátké bolestivé výkřiky a cákání vody. "Nejdeme pozdě, sladký Princi?" poznali sykavý hlas patřící vůdkyni nág, ale i tak se dál tiskli ke zdi v boční chodbě. "Naopak, lady Vashj, vaše načasování je jednoduše dokonalé. Opět jsem vašim dlužníkem," ozval se přesmutný hlas Prince Kael'thase a mnohým spadl kámen ze srdce. Je naživu! Ozvalo se zaskřípění a rána kovu o kov, pak zahučení deaktivovaného antimagického pole. "Tedy pospěšme za tvými bratry. Varovala jsem tě před velitelem Garithosem, jeho soucit je ještě mělčí, než jeho tolerance všeho, co není lidské," pokračovala Vashj. Theraldis mávl rukou za sebe na znamení, že není nutné se skrývat, a vystoupil ze stínu chodby do prostoru dalších cel. "Vím. Měl jsem odejít z jeho prokleté Aliance již dávno. A teď jsme zde. Ale i kdybychom osvobodili všechny mé lidi, není kam utéci. Maršálova armáda nás přečísluje v počtu deseti na jednoho, jsme v srdci jejich ležení, máme s sebou i ženy a zraněné, které nestačíme dostat do bezpečí. Na pochodu nás rozdrtí do pár hodin... při tom nejoptimističtějším odhadu," Princ Sunstrider si přidržel sametový plášť a prošel ven z cely, pak si všiml přítomnosti elfů v chodbě a smutně se na ně usmál a sklonil hlavu na pozdrav. Elfové se poklonili svému vůdci a pomalu vstoupili do síně s arkánními celami. "Stojíš na rozcestí, kde volíš jen mezi zlou a horší cestou, mladý Princi. Na nebezpečném rozcestí. Můžeš buď zůstat zde a nechat se zabít lidskýma rukama, nebo si vybrat trnitější cestu vedoucí pryč z téhle pasti. Temnou branou... ke svobodě." "A co je tou temnější cestou?" Princ sice mluvil na nágu, ale očima znovu přelétl zástup elfů. "Ve městě nad našimi hlavami je brána, portál vedoucí do cizích světů." "Ano, vím o něm. Lich Kel'Thuzad jej otevřel, aby sem přivedl Archimonda." Kývla a hadi na její hlavě zasyčeli: "Náš pán, Illidan, nás očekává na druhé straně portálu. Veď svůj národ za ním a on pro vás ukuje nový osud. Nasytí váš palčivý hlad po magii!" naklonila se k Princi tak blízko, že ti méně tolerantní z elfů sáhli po zbraních. Kael'thas se ale nestáhl, odvrátil oči od nich a zadíval se do tváře Vashj. Jeho pohled byl tvrdý jako diamant a stejně zářivý. "Přidat se k zatoulanému démonovi a zběhovi... nebo vést můj národ na jistou smrt... Nemyslím, že mám doopravdy možnost volby, lady Vashj. Nejdříve ale musíme osvobodit mé rytíře a poručíky, oni sešikují ostatní k útoku na východ z vězení. Pokud se spustí alarm, čeká nás boj, který jen s hrstkou mágů a nág nevyhrajeme." "Boj tě čeká i na povrchu, mladý Princi. Ale jak si přeješ, osvobodíme tvé poručíky," mrskla ocasem a odplazila se opět do kaluže zelenkavé vody, ve které zmizela. "Výsosti?!" Rommath se před princem chtěl vrhnout na kolena, ale Kael'thas ho zastavil. "Šetřeme síly. Někteří z nás se zde vyznají. Zkusíme té znalosti použít k naší výhodě. Zdejší zapečetěné... ''experimenty," odmlčel se, "mohou naši bitvu vybojovat za nás, pokud se nám je podaří propustit ve správný čas na správné místo. Pospěšme. Oh, a... zatraceně, nevíte někdo, do které cely zavřeli arkánní techniky?" ostře vydechl a rozhlédl se. "Bez nich nemůžeme odejít." "Vím, Výsosti. Myslím, že dokud se nespustí poplach, mohu je najít a přivést k hlavnímu schodišti," ozvala se Isiel a Theraldis se na ni trochu zamračil. Princ krátce kývl, na tváři výraz ulehčení. "Dobře. Nešetřete nikoho z Kirin Tor, kdo by poplach chtěl spustit. Už to nejsou spojenci ani přátelé, připravují smrt nás všech. Prokažte jim stejnou milost, jakou oni ukázali nám," připomněl jí přísně. Při pohledu na magistra Theraldise pak zvedl jeden koutek úst. "Ah a... samozřejmě: magistr Silversun vám bude k dispozici, stejně tak kapitán Snowdawn. Běžte." Trojice elfů se poklonila a vyrazila splnit úkol. "Belore, dostala jsi nade mnou právě velení?" Theraldis nechápavě kroutil hlavou ještě ve chvíli, kdy za Isiel utíkal dlouhou chodbou vedoucí do vzdálenějších hlubin kobek. thumb|left|700px "Nemělo tohle vést k cele, kde jsou inženýři a technici?" podivil se Theraldis u složité konstrukce, ve které byl jeden z rytířů, kterého si pamatoval z předchozích bitev, ten stříbrovlasý. "Mělo. Patrně jim došly prostory, zatkli přeci celou elfí armádu," Isiel prostudovala zámek, ale tento nebyl magický a nepasoval k němu ani jeden z klíčů, které sebrala neurvalému strážnému u cely s magistry. Nervozitou se jí chvěly ruce, Theraldis ji jemně odstrčil stranou, aby zámek zkusil sám. Poručík Brightspear se přitiskl k mříži a prohlédl si je. "Anar'alah belore, je dobré vidět vás živé. Ale co Princ?!" "Princ je snad v pořádku. Až osvobodíme techniky, máme se s ním sejít u východu. Neznáte zdejší chodby, tak se držte u nás, ano?" zaprosila Isiel a Falanthir kývl. "Poručík Vael'thasovo-dobré-svědomí-a-nezanedbaná-výchova," povzdechl si Vael, "vážně ho tu nemůžeme nechat?" pokusil se o vtip, ale setkal se se třemi pohledy tak výmluvnými, že protáhl obličej a tasil dýku, kterou cestou zabavil jednomu z vojáků. "Asi jste nikdy nekradli kočáry na Bazaar, že?" optal se obou mágů, odstrčil je, a pak dvěma snadnými pohyby zámek zničil. Protočil dýku v prstech a skryl ji opět za opaskem. "Budu dělat, že jsem to neslyšel," pronesl Falanthir, zatímco se soukal ven z kovové klícky, jistě původně určené pro něco mnohem menšího, než byl dospělý elf v plátové zbroji. Bolestivě se protáhl, rozproudil krev v rukou a nohách, potom napnul svaly a část konstrukce vylomil. Ozbrojil se tak uvolněnou kovovou tyčí. "Není zač, poručíku Brightspear," usmál se Vael a napodobil jeho volbu údernější zbraně a vypáčil z klece vlastní tyč. "Pokutu vám vypíši později," oplatil mu Falanthir úsměv a kývl na Isiel. "Takže, kudy dál pro naše techniky?" "Je to na jihozá-... slyšeli jste to? Cítíte to?" elfka zbledla a po zádech jí přešel mráz. Vzduch kolem jako by se ochladil. "Nemrtví?" zašeptal Theraldis a rozhlédl se, strčil elfku za sebe. "Museli se stáhnout sem do zapomenutých tunelů, když Garithos dobyl tuhle část města," Falanthir zaujal obranný postoj zády k Theraldisovi, Vael'thas bez váhání uzavřel kruh, v jehož středu chránili Isiel. Místnost měla hned tři vchody a ze všech se po zemi táhla ledová mlha a už jim pomalu sahala ke kotníkům. Ze které strany si pro ně přijdou? "Sestřičko, ten svůj orb číslo dva jsi čirou náhodou nedonesla?" optal se Vael tiše přes rameno. "Ne, zůstal v laboratoři, neměla jsem čas vzít si ani líčidla, svačinu a rezervní prádlo, představ si," zkusila zlehčit situaci vtipem, ale její srdce odbíjelo čím dál rychleji a silněji. Slyšela něco jako šepot mnoha hlasů. Nářek. Cítila bolest. Náhle se v mlze na zemi objevila brázda, jako když něco zčeří hladinu. Cosi ji zasáhlo do tváře a nechalo na ní krvavý šrám, až její dlouhé vlasy zavlály. Cosi, co prošlo hradbou těl těch tří, kteří ji bránili. "Duchové! Naříkající a neklidní duchové!" vykřikla a začala sesílat divinační kouzlo, zatímco Vael'thase popadla neviditelná ruka a přehodila přes celou místnost, až s rachotem narazil do zdi. Poručík Brightspear oslovil Světlo, ale byl umlčen podobně. Něco ho strhlo za nohy a táhlo neuvěřitelně rychle pryč, Theraldis se sehnul a na poslední chvíli zachytil jeho kovovou tyč, aby ho udržel na místě. Neviditelná síla zvedla Vael'thase podél zdi vysoko nad podlahu, k samotné klenbě cely. Zdál se v bezvědomí, jeho hlava visela v předklonu dolů, vlasy ve tváři, nohy a ruce jako hadrová loutka. Možná byl ten pravý čas na paniku a vyděšený jekot, ale Isiel konečně dokončila magickou formuli a od ruky, kterou držela pozdviženou před čelem, se rozlila modrobílá záře, která se zvětšovala, až jako koule světla zaplnila téměř celou místnost. thumb|left|700px Viděla je... pomatené duchy, kteří si ještě zachovali své podoby, které měli ve chvíli, kdy padli při obraně města. Mágy povražděné řezníkem Menethil a jeho Pohromou. Jejich prchavé podoby dál bránily město proti nepříteli. A tím nepřítelem teď byli oni. Desítky nepolapitelných stínů se vrhaly po poručíkovi i magistrovi, aby je rozsápaly, a ona rozšířenýma očima pozorovala jejich známé tváře. Za poručíkem se po zemi táhla krvavá stopa, když jej odtrhli od magistra. Theraldis začal sesílat plošné ohnivé kouzlo, které je zde mohlo pohřbít všechny zaživa. Antonidas... Conjurus Rex... Aranion Snowdawn... "Otče," vydechla při pohledu na jeho strašidelnou podobu a vyhrkly jí slzy. Útok v okamžiku ustal, Vael'thas sjel podél zdi zpět na zem, otřeseně se začal probírat a hledat zbraň, poručík Brightspear se osvobodil a zvedl na nohy, Theraldis přestal s inkantací. Všichni duchové obrátili své nehybné pohledy k ní, když si uvědomili, že je vidí. Jako by ji teprve teď vnímali doopravdy. "Isiel, alah'dorei," arcimág Snowdawn se zastavil ve vzduchu na dohled od ní a natáhl průsvitnou ruku k její tváři, jako by jí chtěl osušit slzy. "Ann'da," zopakovala zoufale, zatímco si ji prohlížel. "Od naší smrti bloudíme a bojujeme s nemrtvými, nemůžeme najít klid, dál bráníme, co zbylo," zašeptal, "a málem jsme udělali strašlivou chybu." Na okamžik jako by se zadíval skrze ni, pak opět do jejích očí. "Isiel?" Theraldis se chvilku soustředil, ale divinace nikdy nebyla jeho hlavním oborem. Zamračil se a přistoupil k ní blíž, zatímco poručík ošetřoval Vael'thase. "Děkuji ti za tu krásnou zprávu o naději, dítě. Ale nenech svého Prince odejít na sever, najde tam jen smrt. Jenom smrt, tak jako všichni, které vezme s sebou," otcův duch na ni úpěnlivě upíral pohled. "Princ Kael'thas? My ale odcházíme do jiného světa, otče, do Draenoru," řekla zoufale. "Princ, kterého si vezmeš," duch náhle upřel oči na Theraldise, který sevřel její pozvednutou ruku a zadíval se přímo na něj. Už je viděl také. Polámaný Falanthir a Vael'thas se u nich zastavili a rozhlédli se, s kým to mluví. "Už nebudou útočit?" zeptal se Vael a zadíval se tam, kam všichni, ale nic neviděl. Arcimágův duch ale jako by slyšel i jeho hlas, přes tvář mu přeběhl napůl smutný úsměv. "Musíte se zachránit a zajistit budoucnost elfů. Nebudeme vám stát v cestě, je pro vás volná. Jen vám dám znamení pro ostatní jako jsme my," sklonil se a políbil plačící elfku na čelo. Pocítila chladivý vánek, jak se dotkl jejích vlasů a málem se nedokázala dál soustředit na divinaci. Pak se rozbrečela nahlas. "Bojovali jste dlouho. Mohu vám pomoci nalézt klid ve Světle, pokud dovolíte," ozval se v tu chvíli poručík Brightspear. Vznášející se postavy zaváhaly, ale nakonec kývly. "Potkáte další. Osvoboďte ve jménu soucitu i je," zaprosil pak arcimág Snowdawn a Theraldis na něj kývl a přitiskl si volnou ruku na srdce, jako by skládal přísahu. "Al diel shala, belore'dorei," řekl ještě, "a vyhněte se Severu." Poručík Brightspear odložil kovovou tyč a sepnul ruce ke krátké a vroucí modlitbě, kterou zopakovali i ostatní. "Elor bindel felallan morin’aminor. Elu’meniel mal alann. Anar'alah, shorel'aran." Pak byli opět sami. Isiel spustila bolavou ruku a přitiskla si obě dlaně na oči, Theraldis ji objal a políbil do vlasů. "Na slzy je vždy dost času později, lásko," zašeptal, "musíme dál." thumb|left|700px "Belore, ten strážný spustí poplach, zastavte ho! Zastavte ho, než to udělá, zast-..." Při zvuku Princova hlasu pospíšili a přidali do kroku, za sebou skupinu na smrt vyděšených techniků, ozbrojených tyčemi, které vytrhali z mříží cel. Většina z nich vypadala, že má co dělat, aby si jimi sama neublížila... nebo nepozabíjela své kolegy. Také velmi špatně nesli zákaz hlasité debaty o svých aktuálních projektech. "Band'or shorel'aran!" Vael'thas skočil prchajícímu člověku do cesty ze směru, kde žádného nepřítele nečekal, natož ránu kovovou tyčí, drženou oběma rukama ve vodorovné poloze. Udeřil, poslal ho jednou ranou k zemi a dorazil, potom si oddechl, sklepl z tyče krev a zbytky mozku a narovnal se. "Čisto!" zavolal zpět za hlasy z chodby, odkud muž přiběhl. "Hlavně nezabíjejte Strážce Hesla!" odvětil Princův hlas s mnoha ozvěnami. "Toho chceme živého!" Vael'thas se trochu zachmuřil, když kolem něj proběhl druhý člověk, tentokrát v plné zbroji. Zareagoval se zpožděním, ale dostal dvěma ranami i jeho. Srazil mu přílbu a vymaloval jeho mozkem stěnu, kde voják ovšem před svou smrtí stačil zatáhnout za páku. Isiel na něj zírala vytřeštěnýma očima a Theraldis si tiskl ruku na tvář v nevěřícném gestu. "Úuuplně čisto!" zavolal Vael zpět do chodby a pokrčil rameny. Vzápětí se celým podzemím rozezněl nervy a uši drásající zvuk magického alarmu. Udýchaní dorazili ke skupině, čítající Prince, mnoho vojáků a ostatní magistry. "Poplach byl spuštěn, připravte se k boji! Pošlou po nás to nejlepší, co mají," Princ nevypadal, že má čas zdržovat se chybami - koneckonců to byla jeho skupina, které strážný utekl. "Zatracení elfáci, jsou na svobodě! Podívej, je jich jak vší," zaznělo z dalšího průchodu lidskou řečí. "Tohle sami nezvládneme! Zdrhej!" "Ani nemusíme, prostě tady zmáčkneš páku, zatarasíš dveře a vypustíš na ně experimenty. Zapečetíme průchody!" zachechtal se druhý hlas, pak zaznělo škrábání kovu o kov a dopadnutí nějaké kamenné desky. "Experimenty?" Theraldis se zarazil a opět strhl Isiel za sebe, nechápavě se zadíval na Aethase Sunreavera. "Klid, jde většinou jen o konstrukty... i když z masa a kostí. A mutanty. Studenty, co neuspěli u zkoušek a zahrávali si s věcmi nad jejich síly nebo zakázanou magií. Také extrémní výsledky animace předmětů, očarování materiálů a transmutačních elixírů." "Milosrdní mágové z Kirin Tor," Theraldis na něj na okamžik vycenil zuby, "ti, co tolik opovrhovali elfími pokusy na dragonhawcích... proč mne to nepřekvapuje." V tu chvíli zaslechli rány na padací dveře jedné z cel. Mohlo to být cokoli. Experimenty, jak říkali. Další vězni. Mutanti. "Anu'belore dela'na! Výsosti!" znělo to zoufale a ten hlas někteří poznali. Theraldis otráveně zaskučel: "Doopravdy na tohle máme čas? Toho bych tam klidně nechal..." Vael'thas mu oplatil jeho škodolibý úsměv z doby, kdy je Isiel dostala z jejich cely: "Ale ale, to je přeci chrabrý rytíř Maladath Sin'beloren, toho tam rozhodně nechat nemůžeme," protáhl pobaveně a šel se za pomocí své kovové tyče "podívat" na zámek oněch padacích dveří. Za zády jim něco bestiálně zavrčelo. Obrovští tvorové sešívaní z různých částí těl nebo připomínající medvědy s téměř lidskou tváří se vyrojili ze všech postranních chodeb, dokonce i z té, kterou přišli. "Vypustili na nás experimenty! Braňte se!" Strhla se bitva, během které zjistili, že konstrukty z masa a kostí se dají jednoduše zrušit protikouzlem z transmutační školy. Ovšem ty chlupaté a drápaté bestie byly tužší, než se podle jejich velikosti dalo čekat. Isiel se vmáčkla do výklenku kobky, vyčerpaná z dlouhého sesílání náročných kouzel, když kolem ní proběhl jeden z těch tvorů nesoucí jejího bratra za krkem. Vael bestii mlátil tyčí hlava nehlava, ale tvor jako by necítil bolest. "Duchové Quel'Thalas volají po pomstě! Krev mého lidu volá po pomstě!" řval u toho, zatímco minul Theraldise a nechal ho v údivu stát nad svou volbou nového oře. Vael'thas vzdal tlučení a podložil medvědodlakovi tyčí bradu, aby ho zkusil zardousit. Konečně se zastavili na místě. Chlupáč se náhle otočil a zadíval na Isiel, čenich zalitý krví. Zařval a dlouhými zahnutými drápy po bezbranné elfce sáhl. Neměla už sílu ani na manový štít, Theraldis se sotva stačil teleportem přenést k ní a vyslat medvědovým směrem ohnivou kouli. Nikdy by to nestihl včas. Jenže netvorovy drápy se střetly se dřevem padacích dveří, do kterého se zasekly, vzápětí byl tvor sražen k zemi nečekaným obráncem a dotlučen Vael'thasem s jeho kovovou tyčí. Maladath, který použil vyvrácené dveře své cely jako štít, se otočil, aby elfku zkontroloval a Theraldis něco hodně neslušně ucedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Vael'thas otřel tyč o kožich, potom zahlédl v rohu místnosti několik zvláštních mechanismů vybavených hroty, provazy, bodci a ostřími. Neodolal a vykročil k nim, následován několika zvědavými inženýry a techniky. Rytíř Maladath věnoval Theraldisovi velice unavený pohled, ale pak se celý rozzářil, když mezi bojujícími spatřil Prince Sunstridera: "Výsosti! Věděl jsem, že přijdete! Jaké jsou vaše rozkazy, Princi Kael'thasi?" Princ si unaveně otřel čelo, když padla poslední bytost i zbabělí strážní, kteří je na ně vypustili. "Teď už o nás ví celé podzemí. Probojovat se k východu a přežít." "Vím, kde nechali naše zbraně," Maladath se Princi poklonil, pak se ozbrojil jednou z kovových tyčí jako ostatní. "Pospěšme," zavelel Princ a ukázal do chodby k východu, načež znejistěl při pohledu do rohu síně, kde již nějakou dobu operovali Vael'thas a pár techniků s mučícími nástroji se stejným nadšením, jako by objevili zlatý důl. Velitel inženýrů se provinile narovnal s provizorním hasákem v ruce, když si uvědomil Princův káravý pohled. Po chvilce nástroj schoval za záda, zatímco další vymotali z mučidel svého méně šikovného kolegu. "Mmm... recyklace materiálu a mechanismů, výsosti!" nahlásil technik Princi důvod jejich počínání. Kael'thas provrátil oči a vykročil do chodby jako první. thumb|left|700px Jak řekl Maladath, zbraně byly všechny v jedné z cel nedaleko hlavního vchodu do kobek. Ať už je Garithos chtěl později prodat, zničit, nebo použít pro své vojáky, pověrčiví strážní je viděli jako něco prokletého elfími kouzly a nedotkli se jich, jen je po registraci zamkli na tři zámky. Poručíci a rytíři se nadšeně ozbrojili štíty a meči, hraničáři posbírali luky a přepočítali šípy, mágové zkontrolovali knihy, hůlky a hole. Na většině věcí bylo sotva zaschlé razítko Garithosovy "čisté lidské Aliance" a evidenční číslo. Vysílení, ale konečně shromáždění do posledního a ozbrojení, vykročili k hlavnímu východu z kobek. Zbývalo vyjít schody, které je dělily od povrchu, aby se konečně mohli nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu, který nepáchl po hnilobě, krvi a smrti. Na vrcholu schodiště je ovšem čekala barikáda, ze kterou se leskly přílby Garithosovy elitní stráže a ježily se hroty halaparten a kopí. O barikádu bylo opřeno několik těžkých kuší a všechny mířily na ně. Tabard jejich velitele poznal každý, kdo trávil delší dobu v Kirin Tor a Fialové citadele. Byl fialový a zdobilo ho zlaté oko. "Dál ani krok, došli jste tak daleko, jak to šlo. A teď se hezky poslušně vrátíte do cel! Princi Kaeli, proč to svým lidem neusnadníte? Budou umírat tady, v bolestech a strachu?" "Kassane?" zavolal Kael'thas zpět trochu zaskočeně, ale dal znamení, aby se elfové dál kryli za ohybem chodby. Vael'thas bolestivě protáhl tvář, Isiel se zadívala na Aethase, který se zachmuřil: "To vymyli mozek už i jemu? Kassanovi?" "A pak, že se Kirin Tor nezapojí a zůstane neutrální," zasyčel Rommath, "ta sketa vrchní žalářník to asi vidí jinak." "Býval jsi přítel, Kassane, sloužil jsi Kirin Tor dobře. Ale starý řád pominul a mí lidé a já opouštíme toto proklaté vězení! Po dobrém... nebo po zlém. Jdi nám z cesty!" "Pak tedy po zlém, chlapče. A koho to nevidím po tvém boku? Aethas, Isiel, Rommath! Jaká škoda vidět tak dobré čaroděje, jak se nechali zkazit." "Pomátl ses, Kassane?" neudržela se Isiel. "Máš tabard Kirin Tor a budeš vraždit její členy z rozmaru velitele, který se chová hůř, než samotný démon?!" "Jaké členy Kirin Tor? Kirin Tor nyní slouží Alianci! Jste zrádci. Maršálek nám všem řekl pravdu. Chystali jste se nás prodat nágám a nemrtvým výměnou za to, co nasytí ten váš hlad po magii! Chystali jste se nás všechny zničit!" "Zatraceně, pak si tedy cestu ven prosekáme, když jinak nedáš! Mágové, hraničáři - palte do nich vším bez milosti," Kael'thas měl ve tváři hořký výraz, když ten povel vyslovil. "Dělej, co umíš a musíš, chlapče!" zavolal ještě Kassan zpět dolů. Pak strážným přikázal začít střílet do elfů. thumb|left|700px Konečně se nadechli čistého vzduchu a nechali hrůzy podzemí i mrtvého Kassana za sebou. Nedaleko portálu v ruinách Dalaranu se k nim připojily nágy, které nesly, co dokázaly zachránit z elfího tábora. Všem ale bylo jasné, že se Garithos tak snadno své vytoužené masové popravy nevzdá. Zatímco se mágové shromáždili kolem portálu, který se Vashj chystala otevřít, Princ Kael'thas vykročil na nedaleké vyvýšené místo, odkud mohl sledovat manévry Aliance v ruinách. Vrátil se s trochu pokřiveným úsměvem. "Musíme ten portál udržet otevřený dlouho, sladký Princi, aby jím mohli projít všichni tví lidé, je jich mnoho," řekla Vashj varovně a začala se sesíláním rituálu za pomoci dalších nág, "měl bys počítat s útokem a připravit obranu. Nyní... portál je otevřen! Nechť exodus Krvavých elfů započne!" "Dobrá, nějak ho udržím na uzdě. Získám ti všechen čas, co budeš potřebovat," povzdechl si Kael'thas, pak přešel stranou, aby zjistil, co vše mají k dispozici, ale moc toho nebylo. Měli to, co nágy přinesly z jejich tábora, pak to, co získali při útěku z podzemí. Stál na místě a zamyšleně si mnul špičatou bradu. "Výsosti, když dovolíte, já a mí kolegové jsme kdysi pomáhali budovat původní obrany Dalaranu. Možná bychom mohli znovu nabýt a recyklovat nějaké materiály z ruin města a navrhnout vám jakýkoli obranný systém si budete přát... včetně protileteckého," promluvil předák zachráněných techniků a Princ se na něj zaujatě zadíval. "Jsou více než schopní, to mohu potvrdit," kývl Rommath. "Dobrá, udělejte cokoli, ale udělejte to rychle! Viděl jsem, že Garithos byl informován a šikuje proti nám celý batalion. Přivezli vozy s nějakými bednami, co vypadají goblinsky." "Navrhuji primární typy defenzivních věží podle Mechasunova modrotisku s rozšířením delta-fáze a několika variantami emisních hlavic, u té čtvrté si zcela nejsem jist rádiem záchytné zóny a pravděpodobností samovznícení či exploze...," začal elf s vysvětlováním a škrabal se u toho za uchem. Než dokončil větu, zjistil, že je sám... se zbytkem techniků. Magistři byli pryč a i Princ nechal inženýry jejich nesrozumitelnému rokování. "Jen připomínám, že ať je to cokoli, má to být rychle," připomněl Kael'thas Rommathovi stranou, "máte je na povel, Grand Magistře. Mágové, rytíři, se mnou! Zvedneme zatím barikádu a štíty... a postavíme první obrannou linii." Pak odvedl nejsilnější jednotky blíž k nepříteli, aby se přichystal na nápor Aliance. thumb|left|700px O chvilku později, když čekali první vlnu útoku, překvapil je vousatý muž, který se jim přenesl vysokým skokem nad hlavami i barikádou, zatímco šípy a kouzly skolili zbytek jeho oddílu. Voják v lehké zbroji běžel dál do svahu k portálu, nehledě na rány, které utržil, omotaný celými balíky dynamitu. "Belore, nese výbušniny, sestřelte ho! Ale ne pyroblastem!" vykřikl Princ. Rozkaz byl nakonec splněn za pomoci ledového kouzla, které sebevražedného atentátníka přimrazilo na místě. I tak se mu podařilo strhnout pojistku a odpálit sebe a několik nejbližších budov. Země se jim po výbuchu ještě chvíli chvěla pod nohama a od portálu zazněl hlas Vashj, ve kterém sílilo znepokojení: "Jestli portál zničí, nikdo z nás na téhle straně nepřežije! Zatím prošla sotva polovina zástupu, prostě Garithose zadržte!" "Samozřejmě," zavrčel princ a otočil se na inženýry a techniky, "mistři, patrně budete muset vymyslet něco, co zastaví sebevrahy nesoucí výbušniny." Technici ho ignorovali, zatímco se dohadovali nad nákresy, které pokrývaly zem široko daleko. Jeden se divil, kde v nouzi sehnali tolik pergamenu a papírů. Ale něco možná naznačovalo pár vyvrácených aliančních latrín v dohledu. "Ne, děláš to úplně špatně, nech to na mně, na nic nesahej. Jsi amatér!" "A kdo ti schválil tohle? Elf by vymyslel něco lepšího! To vypadá jako gobliní logika. Aplikuj tlak a exploduješ!" "Tohle nemám v technických nákresech. Odpovídá to spíše gnómské technologii. Pravděpodobnost úspěchu: nulová." "Jak jsme na tom?" optal se Princ po chvíli váhání, i když tušil, že té otázky bude litovat. Jeden z pobíhajících techniků se zastavil a zasalutoval: "Dokončujeme náš ultimátní projekt, Výsosti, protiteroristickou obrannou věž vybavenou sítí. Také by se to dalo použít k polapení dotěrných obdivovatelek Vaší Výsosti, kdyby byl v budoucnu zájem, totiž... ehm..." "Dokončete to a aktivujte to. Teď hned! A pak padejte k portálu," Kael'thas pomalu vypadal, že se přestává ovládat. Inženýr, stále s rukou u čela, se otočil k ostatním: "Slyšeli jste prince, tak pohyb. Kam jste dali ten rokombobulátor? Tedy... belore, kde skončil ten sonický šroubovák? Kdo ho vzal? Přiznejte se!" "Je to snadné jak facka. Prostě vezmeš hydraulický emulátor fázového posunu a připojíš ho k transdimenznímu vysílači částic. Bam! Nová věž je hotová jako-...jéje, Výsosti!" Inženýři se dali do pohybu, který se nezasvěcenému mohl zdát jako čirý chaos. Během chvilky ale aktivovali kolem portálu síť arkánních věží vysílajících magické paprsky do všech stran. Až k nim nahoru ale dolehl Garithův vzteklý hlas: "Proklatí elfové, věděl jsem, že něco takového zkusí! Sakra, vojáci, zapomeňte na ty zatracené věže a barikády, chci zničit ten portál! Ti zrádci nejdou nikam! Popadněte výbušniny a vyhoďte ten portál do vzduchu se vším všudy! Kdokoli, kdo ho zničí, se stane HRDINOU Aliance!" Jednu věc uměl maršálek dobře: nabudit lidi k šílenostem, jako by neměli pud sebezáchovy. Magistři s pomocí věží zastavili další dva sebevražedné běžce, zatímco rytíři drželi v šachu postup Garithovy plné síly v úzkých uličkách mezi ruinami. Potom ho opět zaslechli. "Rozbijte klece a vypusťte experimenty! Vypusťte na ně všechny potvory, co najdete! Ti elfí šmejdi nejdou nikam! Vypusťte rudé draky, které tu sušili od válek!" Draky... ? Magistři i rytíři viseli očima na Princi, jako by čekali na další rozkaz. Kael'thas byl bledý, ale zdál se odhodlaný ke všemu. Otevřel ústa, aby vydal povel, ale místo jeho hlasu zazněl hlas lady Vashj od portálu. "Kaeli, prošli všichni, zbývají již jen magistři a rytíři! Stáhněte se k portálu!" "Ústup! Ústup, vojáci! Ústup k portálu!" vykřikl Princ a s trochu potměšilým výrazem spustil destrukční sekvenci hradeb a obranných věží, na kterých ještě před chvilkou stáli jeho elfové: "Překvapení!" křikl na postupující Alianci a se smíchem doběhl k portálu. Zbyli jen oni dva... Vashj se dívala, jak se Princ vydýchává a tají smích, pak se pobaveně poklonila. Samozřejmě prošel až ve chvíli, kdy byli všichni v bezpečí. Tolik se lišil od jiných vůdců, které znala. On se ale bavil pozorováním toho, jak Aliance a Garithos vyšli na prázdno, jako by litoval, že maršálka nemohl osobně zabít. "A nyní, mladý princi, učiníme poslední krok... vstříc osudu," řekla Vashj, když se konečně dost vynadíval na sérii výbuchů a záblesků a poslal maršálkovi poslední vzdušný polibek. Portálem prošli v okamžiku, kdy zjizvenou tvář Azerothu pohladily první paprsky slunce, jehož dětmi se kdysi nazývali. Paprsky, které měly oznámit jejich smrt, nyní zářily na cestu za svobodou. Pak se portál uzavřel. thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu